Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, to error correction in a powerline communication power supply and modem interface system.
Electric transmission and distribution lines are typically used for providing electric power from generators to buildings, residences, and other infrastructure. Electric power is transmitted over the transmission lines at a high voltage, and distributed to buildings and other structures at much lower voltages using electric power lines. Besides providing electric power, electric power lines can also be used to implement powerline communications within buildings and other structures. Powerline communications provides a means for networking electronic devices together and for connecting the electronic devices to the Internet. For example, HomePlug® devices can be used for wired broadband networking using IEEE P1901 standards for broadband over powerline communication.